Stereotypes
by theytalktome
Summary: Welcome to the world. Everyone's different, everyone gets treated different... But we all expect some things to be the same as we hear they are. SLASH. JBL / CM Punk


Moping in the tinted windows of the Longhorn Limousine was Phillip Brooks, with the biggest look of disappointment smeared across his face. It had been their last day in Texas before heading to the airport. Nothing seemed to fit his stereotypical idea of what it was supposed to be. Across from him sat his Texan lover, John Layfield; a cocktail in hand and a cigar in the other, and beside him Shawn Michaels, who he'd been having a conversation with and ceased to when he heard the heavy sigh come from the much younger man and got himself up.

Layfield clambered across his limousine to the other side; taking a seat next to Punk, his arm wrapped around him and silently brooding until the heavy awaited sigh came out of his love again. John was skeptical of Phil looking so miserable - John never once gave him a reason to be upset since they had started dating. Phillip Brooks was a princess, and that nickname got around the locker room pretty fast. He got every single thing he could ever want, ask for, or even mention once. Layfield showed him off with the utmost amount of pride, he kept him wrapped around his arm at all times.

His fingers gently turned his chin to look up at him. He had to dig the answer out for a few more moments, but eventually was met with the stammering "Well..." before it had been revealed. Layfield looked to Shawn, both equally having the same "Are you fucking serious?" look on their faces. What Phil had confessed to had to be one of the most ridiculous things that they had ever heard in their life.

Michaels laughed, taking a long drink from the bottle of beer in his hand and leaning back into the leather. Living in Texas as well, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"We'll be at the airport in a few minutes."

Phil sighed again at Shawn's words, John rolled his eyes and went back to sit with "his new employee" and had a short chat with their chauffeur. Phil didn't hear it, but it was a safe bet to assume John was mocking him once The Heartbreak Kid broke into a fit of laughter and more disbelief.

Fuming, CM Punk pulled his hoodie over his head, turned his IPod on and set to completely ignoring Shawn and John as he found somebody to text. He ignored it when fifteen minutes later John telling him he'd be back in a few minutes, and that he was just going into the store. It all fell on deaf ears.

Shawn was secretly wishing that he could get in on the action of being the object of JBL's love, or rather, addiction. Punk was going to become a spoiled brat before he knew it, and before he could realize it. He couldn't really blame him... JBL brought the highest of lifestyles - with out the drama.

The chauffeur opened up the door, and with a box in hand John appeared, setting it down and wrapping his arms around Phil's shoulders, clasping them around his neck and kissing his lips gently.

"You know what I got for you?" he whispered.

"No..." Phil smiled his crooked little grin, presents were always good to get. The general douchebaggery of John seemed so nonexistent now that they'd fallen in love. Even if he'd been the same jackass he was in the ring, Phil managed to be the only person John could be nice to.

"You want to take a guess?"

"....Can I just have it?" he tilted his head, kissed his lips and put on that classic pout that John couldn't say no to... ever. "Please?" he added, just for good measure.

"Here, darlin', open it on up."

He pushed his long black hair behind his ears, grinning wildly as he opened up the box. He really only made one complaint. The most generic thing that he hadn't seen in their short stay - and that had been at least a half hour ago, and John had solved it the best way that he could for now. He laughed and set the box down, throwing himself into his lover's arms and showering him in affection that made Shawn gag.

"What the hell did he buy you?" he asked.

Phil hardly moved his lips away from John as he succeeded in pinning him down playfully before John could flip him over. His reply was simple, short and in a whisper so he could get back to their make out session.

"...A cactus."


End file.
